


The Good Side

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't Even Think About It, Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, M/M, Spoilers, not at all jalec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: Alec comes back to the Institute happier than he's ever felt in his life. So happy that it spills over into his weakened parabatai bond with Jace.Jace doesn't understand why he's smiling other than the fact that Jonathan Morgenstern is locked up under their feet and he might have just found a solution to the rest of Alec's problems.





	The Good Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I otherwise wouldn't post it on here, but I feel the need to.
> 
> Whatever you do, don't listen to The Good Side by Troye Sivan while thinking about this past episode. Ha ha, just don't do it. :')

He’s still smiling, rubbing his thumb over the top of the silver ring box. It’s filling with him with an energy he never wants to get rid of, a pure excitement he’s never felt before. Alec shoulders open the door to the Institute his eyes still on his hand, on the tiny little box resting on his palm.

“What’cha got?” Jace asks, and Alec shoves the box into his pocket before he tries to wipe the smile off of his face.

“Nothing.” Alec murmurs, dropping the box into his pocket. He keeps his arm close to his side just in case Jace decides to play. “What were you doing?”

Jace blinks, “Uh, that… we have to talk about that, that’s why I sent you a text.” Alec can see that his happiness is spilling through their bond like an overfilled cup. Jace is smiling and he doesn’t know why.

Alec looks to the Ops Center, at all of the Shadowhunters going about their duties. Magnus is on the other side of the room talking with Clary and Isabelle. He hasn’t even noticed and Alec feels oddly grateful.

“Uh, sure.” Alec grips the box in his pocket and side steps around the bustling of Shadowhunters. He reminds himself to turn down the right hallway to his office and opens the door, letting his parabatai in first.

“So, I know the bond is still…” Jace moves his hands to fill in the blank, like Alec understands what his vague gesture means.

In a way he does, he can feel it. Reaching for Jace after the Owl is like shoving his hand through a dense cloud of fog, one where he loses himself. It’s only when either one of them feels something so intensely that they can feel the other, almost like a lighthouse beam trying to guide the other.

“Yeah, but you did something. I couldn’t breathe.” Alec watches Jace settle into the chair opposite his desk.

Jace stretches out, puts his feet over the arms of one side and rests his back against the other. His stele is in his hand, twirling and tumbling over his fingers like a baton. The light of the adamas flashes occasionally. “Clary has a new rune.”

Alec settles into his own chair and takes the cover of the desk to pull the ring out of his pocket. He has to look at it. It’s tangible, his own slice of future, of heaven. It’s everything he never thought he could have right here, in his hand.

“Alec.”

He looks up. “Sorry.” He tucks the ring back into his pocket. “Clary has a new rune.” He repeats, and rests his head on his hands to stop himself from fidgeting.

“Yeah, and we wanted to get rid of the demonic bond between her and Jonathan, so we…” Jace exhales all of the air in his lungs through his lips to make a noise. “We summoned Lilith.”

The air between them snaps before Alec does.

“Before you get angry, before,” Jace sits up, his hands are out in front of him, like he’s ready to ward Alec off from beating him senseless. “Before you get angry, she’s not loose. She’s back in Edom. Jonathan is downstairs in the cell.”

Alec feels like he’s stuck in cement. He blinks.

“Jonathan Morgenstern,” he says, and it’s meant to be a question, but Alec can’t bring himself to ask. He knows it can’t be true. There’s no way for them to track Jonathan, he moves like a demon, he’s outmaneuvered the best of them.

“Yeah.” Jace lowers his hands and taps his stele against his palm. “Clary sent him there with a portal rune.”

He feels his head nod in understanding, but everything else is so disconnected he feels like he’s dreaming. Alec almost reaches for the phone on the desk to call Jia, to tell her to call off the search, that Jonathan Morgenstern is imprisoned right this second.

Jace says his name again and Alec looks up.

“That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Jace says, finally getting Alec’s attention. He’s worried now, and Alec can see it in his eyes. Jace looks like he’s about ready to wave in Alec’s face to capture his full attention.

“Uh, what, then?” The words feel stilted coming out of his mouth, but he says them.

“Clary’s new rune. It’s… a portal, but to Edom.”

“What?”

Jace sits up straight, “So, Clary summoned Lilith from Edom with a rune. We used the Malachai Configuration to hold her. I was thinking, if we could hold Lilith, why not--”

“Asmodeus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me about how this proposal is kind of set up to fail. I'm at umbralogia.tumblr.com


End file.
